Intermediate Transfiguration
by Sailor Tami
Summary: Quatre's new partner is a little weird... (Xover with Harry Potter, told from Quatre's POV)


****

Intermediate Transfiguration

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Quatre's POV*

There she is, appearing from around the corner with her nose in a book as usual. I don't know why Lady Une put us together to be partners. She always has her nose in a book, rarely talks, and when she does talk, she sounds like some broken record player that's lecturing someone on some boring topic. She is pretty though...

She halts a few feet in front of me and glances up at me from her book. Her hand is covering the title, so I can't see what she's reading. The book looks ancient though; the brown leather that serves as the book's cover is bent and coming off.

I politely clear my throat and she closes the book and looks at me with an annoyed expression. What did I do? "Yes?" she asks, her voice thick with her natural British accent. It makes her sound naturally intelligent, which she would still be if she talked without it.

"We should get going," I say walking past her. I glance behind me and see that she is following, the book held tightly under her left arm. Her hand is no longer in the way, and I can see the title now. _Intermediate Transfiguration_...what a weird title for a book. "That book you're reading, it has an interesting title."

I glance back at her again to see her eyes almost as big as saucers. Does she have the look of fear upon her face? I hear her clear her throat and shift the book to her other arm. "I-It's just one of the books I read in school that I've decided to read again."

"Oh, I see. Read it in your English class, eh?"

"English class...oh! Yes, I-I read in my English class."

We arrive at the hanger bay doors and I stop, turning towards her. "It was that good? All the books I read in my English class were boring, except Shakespeare." I turn around and enter the password into the panel and the doors open. "Maybe you'll let borrow it when you're done." I step aside and let her pass.

"Uh...s-sure." She walks past me nervously, and I begin to wonder why. She is usually calm and... well, kinda bossy. But never nervous. Wonder what's eating her.

I step threw the doorway and hear the doors shut automatically behind me. When I look towards her, I notice that the book's gone and she's putting something back into the inside pocket of her Preventer jacket.

She turns around and places her hands on her hips. "Well, Quatre, what are you waiting for? Let's get this test run over with."

I nod and walk down the extending platform and into the cog-pit of the latest mobile suit model called a Griffin. They always give mobile suits such weird names. I reach into my pocket and pull out my goggles; I never pilot anything without them. Their my good luck charm, my trademark, and the closest thing I have to the memories of the days I used to pilot a mobile suit far more powerful than this Griffin would ever be. Sandrock, **my** Gundam.

As I reach up and hit the button that closes the opening in front of me, I hear a static noise, then her voice. "I still don't see why I have to participate in this. You're the former Gundam Pilot, not me."

The nervousness that was once entangled in her voice has been replaced by her usual tone, and I laugh. "I guess Lady Une wanted you to tag along so you could learn a thing or to, seeing that you have yet to read a book entitled _How to Pilot a Mobile Suit_."

"Oh, bugger off!"

I laugh. That should keep her quite for a while.

***

Okay, this is getting boring. We've been on this test flight for over an hour now, and nothing seems to be wrong with these mobile suits, and its not like there's some crazed person attacking--

"Oh bloody hell, Quatre!!"

My hands grip the controls and I swing to mobile suit around to see a Leo attacking her with a beam saber. I thought that all the Leo's were destroyed after the eve war, but that's not what I should be worrying about. The Griffins we're piloting don't have weapons. They were designed for survey missions, not combat.

The com link is still on and I can hear her scream and gasp, as I watch her Griffin try and dodge the beam saber, but the Leo's too quick and it lands a striking blow near the cog-pit area. "No!" I shout as I watch the Griffin fall and crash on the ground below.

I start to descend so I can land, but the Leo grabs the shoulders of my Griffin. I don't have time for this. I jerk the Griffin around, swinging its left arm and knocking the beam saber out of the Leo's hand. The controls obey and my Griffin clutches it. I raise the arm upward and bring it down in a quick motion, slicing the Leo in two.

The Leo explodes and I drop the saber, and begin my descent. I land and jump out of my Griffin and run towards the wreckage of her Griffin. "Hermione!"

"Yes?" I stop and turn around to see her standing a few feet away from me without a scratch. "W-What? How?"

She laughs and reaches into the inside pocket of her jacket and pulls out a stick...wait, a…wand? She flicks the wand in the air while muttering something I can't hear, and the book appears in her hand. She walks towards me and hands me the book. "_Intermediate Transfiguration_. You should read it sometime."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't waist my time writing at fic. I'd make a movie or something.

A/N: Sequel? Maybe…depends on the reviews. ^_^

~Tamika~


End file.
